This application relates generally to adjustable chairs, and more particularly to retrofitting existing adjustable chairs.
Office chairs typically include a chair back, a chair seat, and a base that supports the chair. The chair back is coupled to the chair seat, and the chair seat is coupled to the chair base. More specifically, a column extends between the base and the chair seat to support the chair seat. At least some known chair bases include casters or glides that enable the chair base to be in freely-rollable or freely-glidable contact with a floor.
Sitting in a chair that is improperly adjusted for prolonged periods of time may increase the discomfort and fatigue to the occupant. To facilitate improving a comfort level of seated occupants, at least some chairs include chair backs including adjustment mechanisms that permit the chair back to be variably positioned with respect to the chair seat, and permit the chair seat to be variably positioned with respect to the chair base. However, often the adjustments can not be made while the occupant is seated, and as a result, an adjustment process can be time-consuming and tedious as the occupant must often make numerous trial adjustments finding a chair seat position that is comfortable to the occupant.